Voices in the Dark
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: SHOUNENAI. OROZAKU. Everyone wants to be worth something, and to Zaku worth was determined on an entirely different scale.
1. Broken

**A/N: Well, I'm back and I'll admit, I should be updating fanfics instead of starting new ones, but I've had a hard life lately. My girlfriend's been in the hospital on and off and things have been rough. Please forgive me, I'll be writing more frequently now.**

**I've had a conversation with my friend (Melissa Norvell here Oneesan no Miroku Houshi on mediaminer) on MySpace about Zaku and his healing ability. I started to look through fanfics, because I wanted to read an OroZaku fic an there was none to be found! So, naturally, when there's not one, make one of your own. So yes, this is the first OroZaku fic in existence.**

**ALSO: Keep in mind that what's presented in this story as far as explanations go are strictly my opinion, you can agree or disagree. They are hunches at unanswered questions about Zaku's character in the anime/manga. He's a minor character, leaving a lot of mystery about him. I'm simply attempting to solve them through estimated guesses, not pure fact though I try to base this with as much fact as possible.**

**I don't know if this will have more then one chapter. More then likely, if I don't get done with this one, or if people really like it and leave a lot of reviews I may continue it.**

**Information**

**Title: Voices in the Dark**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG-13/T Maybe get to be M/R**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/Possible yaoi/Pedo/Angst/Creepyness**

**Pairings: OroZaku**

**Summary: SHOUNEN-AI. OROZAKU. Everyone wants to be worth something, and to Zaku worth was determined on an entirely different scale.**

**Voices in the Dark**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

**I. Broken**

Battered and broken.

This is something he had been accustomed to, ever since his earliest days. A child of the street and thief in his own right, living his life by what few perishable items he could get his hands on, and barely having enough to eat.

Often his thieving ways didn't get him very far, and ran his straight into the arms of abuse. Hit, punched and abused by those who didn't understand, and were only selfish enough to want their food. Those who didn't take a starving and homeless child into consideration, but were so cruel to be blinded by their own greed of money. Those, who were no better then he, calling him names…

Vile…

Disgusting…

A low brat who had no future…

He spent many nights, alone and cold, with no one to do as much as extend a thoughtful or half hearted hand. He was shunned by all and loved by no one. To him, pretending he didn't care was easier then knowing he didn't fit in.

But pretending only gets the human psyche so far before self esteem begins to break it down. The delusions he had set inside of his mind rarely failed him, but when they did, he didn't like the blinding light of reality.

It never disheartened him on the outside, only caused a bitter hatred and anger to churn within his being, like a toxic mixture in his stomach. But to Zaku, humanity made him sick.

He may have been disgusting to them, but they were equally as disgusting to him.

Now, as he sat in that lone dead-end ally, lonely dark eyes being slowly over come with malice, as he clutched his piece of bread, his body ached under the force of their cruel blows, which had not been given to him but seconds ago, bruising and tearing at his already tattered body, but pain was something he had been used to.

There hadn't been a day he could remember when he didn't feel ache of some kind. His senses have long since dulled themselves and became numb under time to better deal with the pain.

As the emotions grew, so did the anger. The disgust and that sickening feeling rising within his stomach, making it churn, almost enough to make him want to expel.

As rage built up within him, he could feel a powerful energy rush through him in almost an unbearable amount, causing his body to tremble under his own rage, crushing the unsuspecting piece of bread within his cruel hands, tearing the tender flesh as his had been torn. Pieces of uneaten bread littered the ground and his lap, standing out against tattered cloth.

A pair of observant eyes watched from a darkened area of the ally, glowing with an evil presence that even disturbed the dark. A spark of inspiration and delight danced within their golden confines as they lay sight on the lone boy.

The snake lay confined in darkness, watching and waiting to tempt the young one into eating a forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden.

After his anger had died down, the now hungry boy began to shove pieces of bread into his mouth, eating them with the dying fury he held in his blackened heart. He had sat there a while, the last residue of pain finally beginning to wear off, as he slowly made his way up, being sure that he had proper control of his footing.

It took him a few minutes to regain his composure, legs still wobbly like a new born foal, making it uneasy for him to stand.

Making his way out of the alley, with fists clenched in disappointment by his side and a frown plastered to his face. As the anger died down, the frown disappeared. Knowing that he should hold his pride, he tilted his head up and smirked a devilish sneer, cheering himself up and knowing that he must be strong.

Little did he know that from a far, the lone snake was contemplating as he stalked his victim, filled with a new sense of pride, walking along the bustling streets of Sunagakure. Golden eyes watching and monitoring his every movement. He was silently waiting for just the right time to make his kill.

When the young boy looked up, the snake was staring him down with a calm demeanor and stoic presence, yet somehow seeming cool, collective and hold a false sense of kindness to it. Dark eyes looked up to the sannin and all of his majesty.

There was a pause, and a moment of tension and apprehension. Zaku wasn't sure what this strange man would do. He was half way looking to another pounding.

But then, the long haired man spoke, his voice smooth and soft – almost calming to ears only used to hearing only gruff voices and violent words.

"I saw something in you that I liked…"

"Huh?" The boy's head snapped up. Had this strange man just…complimented him? Zaku couldn't believe his ears. Someone had been him as something more then a worthless street rat.

Someone saw potential.

After thinking for a few seconds, he had come to the conclusion that all he had ever wanted was someone who cared and saw him as something worthy.

"That look of pride in your eyes. Come with me, and I'll make you strong." He offered, with a coy smile that somehow held a kind demeanor to it. He then turned, his long black hair flowing behind him with a regal air.

Dark eyes watched the figure walk a few steps ahead of him, slowly disappearing over the horizon.

Many thoughts plagued the young boy's mind.

This may be his one chance…

If he took it, who knew what this strange man would do. He could possibly die. But did he really want to stay in this wretched village? This strange man had offered to make something of nothing. This man wanted to mold and shape him into something strong. Something strong and glorious.

The snake did indeed tempt the boy into biting into his poisonous apple.

Many options ran through his head of the bad. This man seemed sly. His words were kindly spoken, almost too kindly spoken for Zaku to believe, but they were so tempting. More tempting then anything. Especially if he could make Zaku a stronger person.

This man could be anything! A pedophile. A murderous monster. A con-man. A slave trader. It was really uncertain to tell. But the boy liked his offer of power, even if it was false, it was enough to make him consider the option.

Power was something that Zaku wished he had owned. The boy would like to kick someone around instead of being kicked around himself. He frowned deeply, he longed for it. He wanted it. The thought of crushing all who opposed him sent a wave of sadism and delight through his being.

The dark haired boy looked up. He had made up his mind.

He didn't care who this man was.

He wanted power.

He wanted to protect his pride.

He wanted to show those of the village who was truly the top dog and how sorry they would be for messing with him.

Mustering up some energy, he ran after the retreating man. As fast as his weakened legs could carry him. He'd do whatever it took to be stronger and if running into death with this stranger was one of the things, then so be it. He was never worth much, so he had nothing to lose.

The pale man calmly looked over his shoulder, acknowledging the young boy. "So you decided to follow me after all…Good child…"

"I want to be stronger." Zaku told him. "I'll follow you to my death from this day on."

The snake's mouth curved into a smirk of delight at those words. They were just what he needed to fuel the fire.

Indeed, his voices in the dark were enough to convince the boy. He wondered how he'd fair being an experiment. If he could handle the experimentation part of the plan, he would turn out to be a more then worthy subject.

The two walked in complete silence. No one questioned where they were going or what was going to happen when they got there. Nor did they seem to care. The cog wheels of their minds were churning, searching for answers to silent questions in their mind.

Foot steps could be heard, both big and small as they both pondered several things.

Zaku was unafraid, despite the negative thoughts that purged his mind. He was confident something good would come of it, no matter what he had to go through.

Orochimaru on the other hand, was working up a maniacal scheme. He had plans for a boy such as Zaku. He saw his potential to manifest anger and turn it into a powerful weapon. Though he was merely a boy, he had a lot of promise.

He wondered how this boy would work out in later sessions…

**TBC**

**A/N: Eh, sorry about not making this longer. The second chapter will be better and there will be a bit more OroZaku in it. I hope that you enjoyed it so far, and if I get enough reviews (at least 10) I'll continue it faster. So please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. To Prove One's Worth

**A/N: Here I go with another chapter. This story didn't get as many reviews as I had liked, but that probably had something to do with the fact that I posted it at 6 in the morning where not many could read it. Hopefully this update will be better.**

**I'm hoping that I'll get a bit more reviews. I really like this couple (what…it could happen) and I'm weird, I know. But if people can write OrochiSasu and OroKabu why can't there be an OroZaku fanfic?**

**Just trying to show the world that there are more options shounen-ai wise for Zaku besides Dosu (no offense ZakuDosu or DosuZaku supporters I'm one too, but seriously).**

**Voices in the Dark**

**Chapter 2 : To Prove One's Worth**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

He wasn't sure of where he was or how he felt. Maybe it was the pain and anguish of his wounds, or the fact that anything could happen to him while he was trapped under this man's wing, alone in the dimly lit room with him. All he knew was that he didn't want to return back to that hateful village and those who made him sick. He knew that no one cared, or even saw his worth, but this man seemed to view him a bit differently then most. Perhaps, somewhere, there were a few lone souls who pitied and felt sorry for him…But he doubted it.

He found himself among others who were just as he was- shunned and cold. No one talked of the past really. Not even Orochimaru. And that's what made him angry…It made him want to stay awake all night and wander about this huge place. How could he simply not speak about him to the others? But he did save his life…And Zaku knew that he owed the pale sannin that.

He was confused by it all and it was when he wondered about the questions, he realized that he was no where being the mature individual he had once thought he was. He was just a highly hated and punkish boy. That was all, and it made him feel ill. Coming to this new atmosphere gave Zaku the feeling of being small and insignificant to this Orochimaru.

He wasn't ready to understand yet and to tell the truth - - he never longed to.

The boy leaned against one of the walls of the large room, hoping that someone was in the next room so he could spy on their conversation. There was nothing but a few rustles. He knew that it wasn't any of the other children who were there. The movements lacked the sluggish and childlike innocence…Not to mention that the sound of a few foot steps sounded to be more then children's feet. He shut his eyes for moment that it didn't matter who was there, just as long as he could quietly think to himself and escape. His thoughts drifted as the unseen stranger made a few movements.

For a moment, he could hear someone speak.

"All they have is all they lose, but it doesn't matter what they lost…"

Not being able to keep his curiosity at bay, he could tell by the sound of the voice that it was Orochimaru…But what was he talking about. He let the phrase bounce around inside of his mind like a sound wave being reflected off of two walls. It didn't matter what he was saying really, the sound of his voice made him feel safe. It was odd but the more the man spoke, the more secure and confident Zaku felt…But just as he thought the voice would come and save him- it stopped.

"I see you like sticking by yourself." A recognizable sly voice replied from the doorway.

"No." Zaku replied, with some anger. Glancing over he caught sight of the mystery noise maker. "I thought you were taking care of some business, Orochimaru-sama."

"I was, but I'm done now." Was the easy reply. He smiled at Zaku. It was so interesting the way he reacted with such anger to everything. "I was just cleaning up my duties."

Zaku was ready to leave, but then he remembered that the only place to go was…back to the village…And he couldn't go back there. Besides, this man offered him power, even though he hadn't given it to him yet.

"Are you sure you're not alone, my child?" The soft voice spoke again. "You certainly look it."

Why was he being so nice? It was something Zaku couldn't trust at all. Something that he wasn't used to. Then a brief shudder ran through him. He bit the anger inside of himself.

"Why should you care if I'm alone or not? You have all those others." Zaku said bitterly, with a slight hint of jealousy from an unknown origin.

"I don't care much for them. You have the most potential out of the bunch." The sannin replied. "I was just wondering, because-"

"I'm fine, okay!"

Golden eyes narrowed, there was no need to be rude, but then again, this boy was interesting enough. Selfish and arrogant, plotting and defensive about anything, for whatever reason he could muster. He didn't know why he even bothered to ask.

Silently, producing no indication of movement, he retreated back into the room, closing the door as he went, nimble fingers running through black locks as a twisted smirk crossed his face as he began to fumble with scrolls.

He wasn't assuming anything. It was how he avoided disappointment. Orochimaru could tell over the years when someone needed a reason to give in and let go, or a reason to hold on to something important to them. He knew whatever it was, he could offer it. He had mastered being manipulative like any elite ninja would master a kekkai genkai. He let out a small chuckle as he thought about the poor list and lonely little outside of the room. That cute, young thing who was working at just being cruel and angry at the world for hating him. But it was all a lie, and Orochimaru knew it better then anyone else ever would.

He was to be another pawn in the game, another piece to be moved around the board. He knew that, and he had use for this one. Everything may have changed for the boy, the not so secret plan lying dead in the wake of his conquer of Konoha. Those around him were striving for a change in life. His deep silver eyes caught the symptoms everywhere, even within himself. Like shackles around everyone's neck that had been unlocked, leaving those who once had no free will to decide what to do for themselves.

It was still too early to see what would happen, but it was fated to happen.

He was broke from his contemplation as the door slowly opened, a tiny shadow shrinking into the room and then disappearing into the corner. He let out a wicked chuckle. His focus shifted into the dark corner as he brought his fingers down on a scroll.

After a few more minuets of silence, a small voice finally broke in, still heavy with anger.

"I wasn't lonely. I just wanted to go-"

"You don't need to explain." Orochimaru replied. "I understand."

The boy took a step forward. "Don't say you understand! You just picked me up off of the street! You don't know anything about me!"

He sighed. All of that anger. "Fine then. I don't understand. Why are you here…if you don't mine me asking?"

"I mind."

"Alright, my child."

"I don't…I don't need your help…" He replied sadly.

"But you want to be powerful, don't you? After all, you are capable of perhaps being as powerful as I."

He couldn't see the boy, but he was beginning to break.

"I…I…"

"You know you don't have to be here…But you did follow me." Orochimaru interrupted. "I don't really have any desire for you, if you wish to live on as a nobody, running the streets."

The boy moved into the light a little more, a deep rage clear on his young face.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! No one can talk to me like that, you!...You!"

"I'll leave you to your emotions then." Orochimaru moved across the floor at an easy pace towards the door. "When you can calm down, you can decide on what you want to do."

Not even a second passed before the sound of an open palm striking flesh was heard. It echoed through the room. The dark haired boy who administered the strike flushed with hate. His eyes held an odd fire. Delicate fingers ran over the slight sting on him upper arm, and golden eyes looking on in a slight revenge.

"You really should be careful, child." Orochimaru began. "Play rough with a snake and you'll get bitten."

"Shut up!"

A smirk inched a little broader. "Why are you still so ready to massacre anyone who talks about how weak you once were. It can all change you know, now that you're here."

"Don't talk about me. You don't know me…"

"How would you know? He caught the tiny hand before it could lash out of him again, holding it firmly in his own. Laughing as he reminded. "I told you earlier, if you want to play with the snake, you will get hurt."

Orochimaru turned around; locking Zaku's hand behind his back as he pushed him as hard as he could into the nearest well.

"Now…" I spoke closely to the boy's ear. "I really hate to kill you. So are you going to behave?"

"Let me go or I'll scream!"

"I'm sure you would." A wicked voice slid into seductive.

Zaku's tense muscles relaxed in confusion at the sudden tone change, but then tensed up again as a wandering hand moved up to his inner thigh.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Keeping you from doing anything stupid."

"Let me go, Orochimaru-sama."

"Are you going to behave?"

Zaku's heart was beginning to increase in rhythm and his hatred was getting lost in his emotions- The emotions that he wasn't prepared for. He gritted his teeth and replied. "I'll behave…Just let me go."

Orochimaru's weight was lifted, pale fingers letting go of his wayward hand. He stepped back incase Zaku decided to try and waylay him again, smiling as he greeted an angry and blushing face. He brushed back his hair, waiting for a retort.

"Don't ever touch me like that again." Zaku replied softly.

"If you don't control your temper, I'll do it again."

"I'm serious…How are dare you think you have the right-"

"But you could attempt to slap me? You're a strange breed indeed."

"Why do you-"

"I did nothing. You're the one who filled the entire time you were here with reasons. You know that I saw your potential and I brought you were, hoping that you would become a grand fighter to get revenge on your village."

He watched the boy's hand ball into a fist, then relax. All the rage, anger and hurt that Orochimaru knew was surfacing. He briefly wondered what to do with this child, wondered if he could turn that deep and seething anger into something a little less violent at the moment, and still let him know that he was in command. He quirked an eyebrow as he understood why all that rage had been brought to the surface.

"So sorry that this wasn't what you were expecting."

"What are you talking about?" Zaku huffed, still trying to look defensive.

"You wanted to be the only here, thinking you were special." Orochimaru said easily.

"So what? I'm not."

"Are you really that jealous?"

"Yes."

The answer was too quick. Too easily blurted out because Zaku was tired of holding it back. He was angry at him. Orochimaru was just one of the many who had lied to him. He told him that he was special…That he had potential, and when he arrived here, there were all of these others, who were no doubt told the same thing. He had been proved just as unimportant as the rest. Being a great ninja meant nothing. His gaze drifted to the floor…Why was he so angry then? What was it that he hated, exactly? He couldn't describe it…was it the lie of not being what he thought he was? Was it the left over sting from the hateful villagers? Was it his want? What did he want? Suddenly, the memory of Orohimaru's hand drifting up his thigh captured him…He shook his head. No, it wasn't right to want that.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the shadow growing closer. He didn't realize he was crying. And he didn't realize what was about to happen.

"You-You deceived me." He whispered, stumbling forward into arms. "I hate all of you…It's not right…Why?"

"Why what?"

The sound of his voice snapped Zaku back into reality. He pushed Orochimaru away from him. "Leave me alone…Don't touch me. I'm not-"

"Hush, my child." The sannin stepped over to the boy, pulled him close and just held him. "Hush, child, hush."

"Why what, Zaku?" He asked, as the boy struggled against his embrace as hard as he could, but in the end he gave up, he let the pale man have him.

"I…you…Nothing feels right anymore." He sounded so defeated.

"How does it feel?"

Before Zaku could answer, his lips were pressed against pale ones and Orochimaru waited for permission to take things further, or to be flung across the room. He pulled away, taking the boy's chin and snaking his long tongue up the side of his face, licking away his salty tears.

Eyes once filled with hatred shone with a deep-set sorrow and longing for love. When Orochimaru was finished lapping up the salty fluids, Zaku wordlessly answered his question by leaning inward, inches away from his lips, almost begging him to kiss him again…He accepted it for what it was and inwardly smiled as those once violent hands brushed through his long hair and continued to play as they wandered his body, seeking that comfort and love that he had not had.

A wicked thought intruded him as he let his own hands wander slowly down and his fingers slightly ran into the rim of the boy's pants. He knew what he was doing wasn't revenge for being slapped in the arm, but he felt more at ease with the cruelty of it. He was diverted suddenly by the desperate tugging at his shirt. He gingerly aided in its disposal, smiling at the whimper he had caused to release from the boy.

"You have no patience." Orochimaru whispered as he brought the boy tot eh floor.

Zaku didn't even hear him. He was lost in it. Lost in the feelings he had gained. Nothing was right. Nothing felt like it had eased his soul but this…This was something he could feel, and the thought of it being pedophilic didn't cross his mind at all. He pulled the sannin into him, and with innocent lips begged for more. He didn't know when he'd lost his shirt, but he was too busy. Busy exploring a long and slender neck hidden beneath long silky hair. Letting his hands run along a smooth chest, and nothing else mattered but his satisfaction, the reward to being claimed and being worthy of this man. Being ahead of the others by obtaining something they couldn't have. A type of approval they could never seek.

After ages of desperate touches found him gazing into the golden snake-like eyes he suddenly felt a sting of doubt shoot through him.

"I can stop, if you wish." Orochimaru whispered, his voice purred.

Zaku was unsure. All of his weight was pressing against him. The feel of sweat soaked flesh together and made everything seem to flow in perfect synchronization. It made his head spin. It made him ache in places he was never aware of, and the snake above was awaiting patiently for answer, a single hand insinuating where a positive answer would lead things. It lightly hit him that this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this…With another guy…let alone any guy and especially one who was older then he. He exhaled a slow, ragged breath and it occurred to him that he didn't care. He didn't care that it was wrong, or about their age difference…He just wanted to find his place as something worthy to be taught.

"Don't stop."

A devilish grin appeared at the answer. A slow trail of kisses were lead down the boy's neck, followed in short what could only be described as attention to detail of his chest. Orochimaru knew just where to let his tongue linger, just where to place a kiss or subtle touch. While his mouth was working his upper body, his hand trailed lower, disposing of his tattered pants. His fingers ran along the boy's inner thigh, until he was happily teasing them over the most sensitive spots. He took almost too easily what he wanted and reveled in the whimpering he heard as the boy's boy shuddered. With a wicked chucked, he continued to take until that angry little boy in his arms was dizzy with all he had done.

"Such a beautiful child…" He cooed as he moved his slender fingers through the boy's sweat soaked spiked hair, seeing the worn out, half-lidded look on his face. "I think I may have gone overboard."

Zaku fought to recoil with something, but was trying to catch his breath. Trying to put words in everything that had happened, but he was too weary to even try.

He hadn't remembered when, but he was laid to rest on a futon in a darkened room, listening to the voices in the dark calm him as he drifted off to sleep, thinking of the man he had proven his worth to.

He awoke to the voice in the dark. Looking around, he sat up un his bed, letting the covers fall around his nude body.

"I wasn't going to just leave you lying around. Just be thankful of that."

"Where am I?"

"My room, don't worry child, no one will find you here." He graced the uncertain boy with a gentle kiss on the forehead, he was almost offended when he shied away. "Going to regret it now that it's over?"

"No!" Zaku shouted, pushing all of the doubt away. "I want to prove to you that I'm more important then those others! No matter what way it is! I will train under you, and I will gain power!" His face twisted with a tired determination. "I won't disappoint you, Orochimaru-sama. I don't want you to think of me as wea-"

"Shhh…Hush my child." He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. "You have proven enough to me for today. I shall wake you in the morning."

**TBC**

**A/N: Damn that was long! No wonder it took me two weeks to update this! Oh and if you like this fanfic, be sure to check out, Of Kunai Knives and Romance. This couple has a few drabbles about them there.**


End file.
